User talk:Devinthe66
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Liana Liberato.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Le Rusecue (talk) 22:32, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I found vandalism that I fixed (like a week ago), but then I was thinking that I should give you the ID so you can block them: http://sonsofanarchy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/166.182.83.188 Vanilladazzle (talk) 01:08, February 20, 2016 (UTC)http://kaos.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Vanilladazzle is the best place to reach me if you have any questions. Rights Would you be interested in being an Admin here at the SamcroPedia? I am rarely here and could use help with vandalism once the series starts back on Tuesday. 01:22, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome. I thought I was a bureaucrat here, but apparently not. Let me work some magic and I will get you admin stat :) Thanks!! 01:26, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, just gave you the rights :) Le Rusecue (talk) 01:34, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, no problem. You've more than earned them. Looking forward to working with you during this last season, you're a great new addition to the team. You excited for tomorrow's premiere? :) Le Rusecue (talk) 23:26, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Images Dude, those new images are beautiful! :) Do you mind if I borrow them for my "favorite character" section in my profile? Thanks for all the great work man, very thankful for it :D Are you going to be watching the premiere tonight? Le Rusecue (talk) 00:05, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Nah man, they're perfect. Honestly the old images were pretty dated, it's about time we changed them up :P Sucks to hear you won't be seeing the show as it airs though. By the way, just want some quick input in this, do you think we should still note that Tara appeared in every single episode until her death, or that we should just delete it? I figured we should since she was the only one to appear in every single episode prior to her death, whereas Clay was absent for two episodes in season six prior to his own demise. If you agree that we should, we may need to note the same about Half Sack, if he appeared in them all, although I swear there were two or three episodes I didn't see him in. Le Rusecue (talk) 00:45, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright, glad to hear you agree :) I just made a note of it on Half Sack and Tara's page. I can't recall anybody else who has appeared in all episodes other than them, however. If you think of anyone I'm missing, please let me know :) Le Rusecue (talk) 02:02, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Devinthe66, let me just start off by saying you're not disappointing me. I'm glad Buffy asked us to give you the rights, you're doing a great job :) Did you enjoy the premiere, if you've caught it yet? Anyways, I've got a proposal for you. I've noticed on other wikis that when a character is listed as "Deceased" on their profile template, they link the word to the category. I was thinking we could implement that but also link their cause of death to the episode they were killed in. So for example, Tara would be this: Status = Deceased Cause of Death (or Reason) = Repeatedly stabbed in the head by Gemma Teller Morrow Of course, this would need to come later when we're all less busy, since we need to decide on what the name of the new addition to the template is (Cause of Death, or Reason?), and then implement it, then fill out all the deaths, etc., etc. Actually, I'll probably be able to tackle it next week if everyone's cool with it. Anyways, keep up the great work dude. Take care :) Le Rusecue (talk) 00:02, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your input, Devin (if it's okay for me to call you that) :D I like all of your ideas as well, although I may need some help figuring them out. I've seen the quote template and liked it, but never got around to figuring it out myself. I've also never tried to implement a part of the template that shows a picture, but I've seen it on places like The Walking Dead wiki. If you know how to do all of this, I'd love to do it, and would also like if you could teach me :) Le Rusecue (talk) 00:21, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Devin, it looks like we might be going ahead with my idea. But before we cover that base, we're gonna take care of the stubs and the imageless articles. Since you've given us some very excellent pictures, do you think you could cover the missing images? There's a link to them on my talk page left by Lowriders if you need to find them. Thanks in advance :D As for you ideas, do you want me to bring them up to Buffy and Lowriders, or would you rather being up the proposal? Le Rusecue (talk) 02:41, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Colors For all the signatures and links, instead of rainbow, can we just do one uniform color? Maybe a deep red? I'm not digging the rainbow thing for this wiki. 03:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Thanks for getting a better image for the Chris Dun page. I had the episode up and tried to get a good screencap of Dun whenever they showed him at the party, but I couldn't get one. HorrorFan01 (talk) 07:47, September 11, 2014 (UTC) O'Leary Damn man, you work fast! Haha, keep up the good work! :D Le Rusecue (talk) 02:43, September 24, 2014 (UTC) It's good so far, not over on my end yet though. Is it already over where you're at? Le Rusecue (talk) 02:59, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Well cripes, no wonder you got to edit so fast! Haha. You better not steal a few of my "Deceased" edits, I called them years ago :P Might need to not hang around so much when the episode is on to avoid spoilery edits, haha. And alright buddy, I'll give you my thoughts when the episode is done. Le Rusecue (talk) 03:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright, just finished. It was a pretty good episode, I enjoyed it. Seemed a bit directionless at some points, but overall it was a good one. The promo has got me hyped for next week though. Also, how can I see the show from where you're seeing it, cause any time I can see it sooner is awesome, haha. Le Rusecue (talk) 03:17, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh wow, I use Couchtuner as well. I saw the episode was uploaded sooner last week, as well. I wonder how they're getting them so soon? Oh well, I won't question it, haha. Thanks for telling me, last week I thought I was just going crazy and losing track of time real quickly, heh. Thanks for the link and confirming I'm not as crazy as I thought I was. Le Rusecue (talk) 03:27, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, was just wondering if you wanted to watch the episodes alongside me whenever you can. The dude I usually watch this stuff with might not be available most of the time, and I enjoy watching it with company more than I do alone. So, you think you'll be interested? We could do it in the chat, although we may have to wait until the episode starts on TV so that we'll be synced up. Le Rusecue (talk) 02:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Great to hear buddy :) The official air time on my end is 10 PM. I'll let you know when it's time to hop on in case we're in different timezones. Sucks to hear you can't always do it, though, but I'm glad you can at least do it this Tuesday! :D Le Rusecue (talk) 17:00, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Tonight's Episode Hey buddy, just checking in on ya to see if you're still able to watch with me tonight. Can't wait to see what happens! Le Rusecue (talk) 00:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright, nice :) Episode hasn't started up yet, but I'm on the chat now if you wanna hop on and hang out before it comes on. Le Rusecue (talk) 01:40, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Episode chat Hey man, you up to be in the chatroom for tonight's episode? Le Rusecue (talk) 01:40, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo man, you gonna be able to view the episode with me tonight? Hope to see you in the chat. Le Rusecue (talk) 18:53, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo bro, I'm on the chat. It's almost that time again! Le Rusecue (talk) 01:41, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, tonight's another night! Think you can be on the chat a little earlier? I got some time to kill beforehand, would be awesome if we could chat before the episode. Hope you're doing good kiddo. Also, nice avatar change! Le Rusecue (talk) 07:31, November 4, 2014 (UTC) 'Killed Victims' section on character pages I've noticed that the Walking Dead wiki and the Breaking Bad wiki and others have lists of people that a character has killed on their pages. Considering how many people die on SOA, maybe something like that would work here? Da1tonTheGreat (talk) 19:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Cast Portal Hey man, I hope you don't mind, but I rearranged the cast portal again. I got to thinking and figured that the main characters and supporting characters should be separated, and that it should be in order of introduction (or order of billing in the main cast's case) rather than order of death. It seems more organized this way, you know? I don't know, it just seems to make more sense to me right now. I'll probably change my mind again in a few weeks though, haha. By the way, I took a pretty big chunk out of the "Actors" category and will probably finish it off sometime within a week, so that's one less worry for ya :) By the way, will you be able to catch the episode with me this week as well? Got some other issues concerning the wiki to discuss, although if you got some time we could discuss it sometime before then, just let me know. Also, very sorry I didn't get a proper "later" out before you left last episode, I got distracted with some stuff. I'll try to cut that stuff to a minimum now, haha. Hope all is well man. Le Rusecue (talk) 19:59, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, you good to watch the episode tomorrow? Hoping so. By the way, have you been getting my messages lately? I understand if you're busy, I'm just curious if you've been getting to see them. Anyways, hope all is well man, and to see you tomorrow as well. Le Rusecue (talk) 23:26, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, no problem! I figured it was something like that. I love wikia and all, but its systems mess up pretty badly sometimes unfortunately. Oh well, least you got the second one! :D Glad to hear that you'll be able to watch the episode tomorrow. How come you can't watch the next one, if you don't mind me asking? I understand if you can't or don't want to say though. Also, are you sure you can't? Remember, after this next one, we won't get a new episode until December 2nd. Even so, do you know if you'll be able to view the finale with me? Glad to hear you like the way the cast portal is now arranged :) Speaking of the categories, no issues buddy. I only wish I had hopped on it earlier and done more, cause if I recall there was something like 90 left to go. But hey, glad you got the rest of them taken care of. Anything else you can think of, just let me know and I'll hop right on it. Anyways, I'm doing pretty good, excited for the episode tomorrow but disappointed about the two week break. But ah well. Looking forward to the episode discussion with ya tomorrow. Until then, take care of yourself good buddy. Le Rusecue (talk) 02:29, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Nicktwone (talk) 13:19, November 18, 2014 (UTC) The Suits of Woe page needs to be updated. Particularly the plot section, i'd do it myself but i haven't gotten that far into the story yet. Nicktwone (talk) 03:57, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Suits of Woe aired two days ago now, what's your excuse? Infobox actor Please do not change the infobox for actors again and remove the appearance section or change the way previous sections are named. Thanks Lowriders95s10 (talk) 12:42, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :Changing the names of the section causes them not to show on the current articles and it is not a necessary change to edit all of the almost 500 articles. You can add the new fields to all the articles after putting the appearance section back to the articles you started. Lowriders95s10 (talk) 20:56, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Tonight's Episode Hey buddy. Since we don't know if the finale will be put up in time next week, and it most likely will this week, you want to watch this one alongside me instead? It'd be cool if we could watch at least one episode right alongside each other. I'll be on at around 8-9 my time, so if you wanna hop on and chat before the episode too, that can also be done! Can't wait to watch the episode with you tonight, bro. Le Rusecue (talk) 16:31, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Protection Hey man, I've protected all of the articles so only the admins can edit them. I saw those guys making edits earlier and I don't want to risk anyone editing in spoilers before the episode airs. I think the only admins that will be on are you and me, so after the episode we gotta change the protection rights back to normal. Alright, well, it's the finale. You ready for the final ride, bro? Le Rusecue (talk) 22:32, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Also, nice new avatar, haha. Juice in a Santa cap. It's perfect for the holiday season! :P Le Rusecue (talk) 22:33, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for blocking the guy buddy. For a frame of reference, here are the articles I have locked: SAMCRO SAMCRO Kill List Jax Teller Tig Trager Wendy Case Chibs Telford Happy Lowman Ratboy Skogstrom Nero Padilla Rane Quinn Allessandro Montez August Marks Declan Brogan Brendan Roarke Connor Malone Charles Barosky Abel Teller Thomas Teller II Tara Knowles Opie Winston A lot of these are blocked due to rumors surrounding their possible appearances. Not sure if they will, but all the same, I feel like they should be protected in case some one decides to edit fake stuff in. Any other articles you think we should add to that list? As for the finale, I'm sad to see it end as well, but on the upside, at least we won't have a constant flood of work being added to this place, haha. Looking forward to watching the finale with ya, bro. Hope it gets added on time. Also, give my compliments to your friend, cause that avatar is just hilariously awesome, haha :P Le Rusecue (talk) 00:26, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi and anks ferthe hay I could use help in finding john tellers journals Im very interested in his phylosophy And would like to resd the whole journal and can't seem to fjnd it Happy Birthday! Hey buddy! Hope you're having a happy sixteenth birthday :) Le Rusecue (talk) 05:11, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Mistake Hey man, thanks for fixing that mistake on the death list page. That certainly would've made the season... Different, to say the least, haha :P How've you been doing buddy? Hope you've been good. Le Rusecue (talk) 06:27, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey buddy, what's up? You gonna be able to chat tonight? Sorry for not making it this last Sunday. I was on late at night, but I didn't know if you meant early in the day or late like usual. I'll be on all day and tomorrow though, so any time you wanna chat just shoot me a message. Le Rusecue (talk) 18:14, February 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Chat I figured, but I thought I should apologize just in case anyways. You know me :P And alright buddy, looking forward to it. Just message me when the time comes and I'll be right on :) Le Rusecue (talk) 21:14, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, everything alright? Sorry we didn't get to talk Saturday. You good any time this week? I can be on pretty well any day. Hope you're well. Le Rusecue (talk) 05:29, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey, sorry about that. My browser started to mess up on me as I typed out that response. I'm still gonna be on for awhile if you can hop back on. But to answer your question, the order I'd put them in is like this: Donna's death was the saddest, then Tara and Gemma as a tie (ironically), and Luann as the last one. What about you? Le Rusecue (talk) 10:18, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Also, adding onto last night's question, which five deaths from the whole show would you rank as the saddest? Le Rusecue (talk) 05:24, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Whoa, where'd you go man? You just kinda disappeared on me O_o Haha. Anyways, any other days you're good for? Le Rusecue (talk) 04:52, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey buddy. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I've been going through some unfortunate motions in life, so I've been pretty busy. Anyways, what day are you good for a chat? I'll be available soon, so whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be able to be on, unless something unexpected happens again. Hope you've been well bro. Le Rusecue (talk) 15:04, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. This weekend I'll finally be freed up again, so whenever you can chat, shoot me a message. It'd be great to catch up with you again. Le Rusecue (talk) 03:14, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey buddy, thanks for checking in on me. Things are going alright now but for awhile they weren't so good, I had to have some teeth pulled the other day and I've been resting up since then. My luck, right? Anyways, I'd love to chat with you again some time soon. Is tonight or tomorrow good for you? Le Rusecue (talk) 22:38, April 18, 2015 (UTC) No problemo man, been busy myself recently. Sure man, I can hop on. Been awhile since we spoke, looking forward to it! Le Rusecue (talk) 00:30, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Whoa. What happened? Disconnected? Le Rusecue (talk) 05:45, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, how have you been? Been on a bit of a vacation recently myself, thought I'd check in on you. So sorry its been so long since we last got to talk. I hope you're doing alright. We should chat some time soon, it's always a pretty fun time :) Le Rusecue (talk) 04:47, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, I'm back. You still able to be on? Le Rusecue (talk) 03:57, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, if you can be on tomorrow, I can be. Sucks your power went out again. Anyways, hope to talk to you soon bro. Til we speak again, take care of yourself. Le Rusecue (talk) 05:50, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Ratboy His page,shouldn't it be named "George Skogstorm" because Ratboy is just the nickname Just asking JakieBoi (Talk) Hey Again Hey Devin. I know this is kinda sudden, but could you be on the chat some time tonight? Or tomorrow? I know it's not Thursdays, but it's been too long since we got to chat last. I'm sorry about that, I just lost track of time. I hope you're doing well, my friend. Le Rusecue (talk) 20:38, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'll see what I can do, no promises for tonight, unfortunately. --Devinthe66 (talk) 20:55, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright buddy, it's greatly appreciated, I want you to know that. If you can get to talk, just leave me a message on my talk page and I'll hop right on. Looking forward to it :) Le Rusecue (talk) 22:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dev, how are you doing? I'm gonna be free tomorrow night, so if you wanna chat I'd be glad to :) Sorry I haven't been on as much as I'd hoped, just got a little busy. But now I'm free and I'm gonna use part of that free time to chat with my buddy. Hope you're doing good! Le Rusecue (talk) 04:07, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi I am new here so any advice you would like to give me when it comes to editing would help thanks. And by the way how do I become an admin? Thanks--Toddjanderson (talk) 14:13, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Todd Anderson Hey man, sorry about not being on last Thursday. I can be on tonight, a bit late though, prolly around 12ish. Think you'll be okay to get on? Hope you're doing good friend. By the way, nice new avatar. RDR is fucking awesome. Le Rusecue (talk) 20:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey bro, I gotta go to bed. I have to be up early tomorrow morning, and I might not be able to chat for a few days too. I should have mentioned it to you last night, sorry about that. I'll message you when I'm finally good to talk again. Til we get to talk again, take care. Le Rusecue (talk) 03:09, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey buddy, sorry it took so long to finally get back. Lotsa stuff has come up. Think you can talk some time soon? Hope all is well on your end. Le Rusecue (talk) 23:56, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dev. Can you be on tonight? Hope you're doing good. Le Rusecue (talk) 00:13, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey buddy. Can you be on some time tonight? Le Rusecue (talk) 01:01, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm a first timer so bear with me as I'm also roadkill on the information super highway. I'm trying to remember the gym owners name in Charming. The club left a Prospect to guard him and the gym during the block buyout by Hale Jr. Salazar broke in, shot the place up and beat the gym owners who later died of his injuries . The Prospect ran without engaging Salazar. Thanks Texas Red Annie Hey dude, remember me? Sorry we haven't got to talk in awhile. Been super busy and prolly will be for a good long while. You know of anywhere we can talk some day? I'd love to chat again some time :) I hope this finds you well buddy, until we meet again, take care :) 00:40, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Credits Hey, brother! I can't thank you enough for coming back and helping the wiki as you did with SOA. Especially with the credits sections you've been adding. I had originally planned on doing it, but you've been doing such a great job! I did notice one thing though... You updated what I had already created for the first episode, added character appearances on character and cast pages for the second and third episodes, but then I added them on the fourth episode. I guess I felt I must have made you mad because you never added credits information for the fifth episode, . I couldn't find the info on IMDb at the time so the section, sans main cast, was never added. You've since added information to the remaining episodes but episode 5 is still incomplete. I've been creating pages for all of the minor characters as I did for every minor character in SOA but I stopped after the fourth episode because not having the information for the fifth episode I couldn't properly adjust the individual character's episode count for any subsequent episodes. Seeing you been been doing such a good job adding the credits lists (and I'm sure you know where I'm going here...) would you mind adding the credits list to the episode ? Thanks bro! 01:56, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :Brother I'm a carpenter so I know exactly what it's like to be super busy. That and my house flooded during that last hurricane so I've been swamped. Lol... no pun intended. That's cool about episodes 5 and 6. Didn't realize it was both. Yeah, the quicker I get the info added the quicker I can continue creating pages and counting all of the new episode appearances. Appreciate all the work, bro. You're doing a great job. You know, the Mayans isn't that bad... I hate having to read all the Spanish, though lol. Really, if the Mayans had of come first I probably never would have watched it. I fell in love with Sons. I came here because of SOA. I was torn on wanting to cover the info but as Sutter wants four chapters (the Mayans being second) I realized I had to. It took awhile before I finally embraced it but after creating matching season templates, appearances templates, categories, updating the main page, cast portal and navigation menu, I started falling in love with it. Except for a few, I've created all of the pages for it, so in a way I've been forced to love it. The episodes are certainly longer, hence the shorter seasons. One of my family members quit watching when Adelita killed Pablo and another's just annoyed that the show's more about the Galindo Cartel than the club. Reviews across the board are mixed but I am willing to accept it as long as it's around. It would be cool to see all 4 chapters created. It was renewed for a second season, so we'll see how it plays out. Anyway, brother, thanks again for posting those credits lists - they've made my job so much easier! There'll be a lot more in terms of updates in the near future. Not sure if you've read through any of my blog posts or profile page content but I've been through each and every page, from A to Z, and have lots more I want to do to make it the best! When the show goes off season, I'll have more time to get more done. I've recreated all of the header templates to match and have been working on upgrading all of the infoboxes as well. I love this place and want it to be the best it can be! If you have questions, comments, criticisms or concerns, please don't ever hesitate to shout out on my wall! Talk to you soon! 02:30, November 1, 2018 (UTC) whats up what's up man? i feel i should of came by to say hey before now haha but i'm taylor. i just finished watching the last episode of mayans season 1 and that shit was crazy haha how have you been liking the show so far? cheers! Horns Teh Klown (talk) 08:47, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Walking Dead threads Hi there. I would like to bring your attention to some threads. https://walkingdead.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:289357 https://walkingdead.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:184728 https://walkingdead.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:261595 https://walkingdead.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:257852 All of the threads have caused considerable lag and crashes when I see them, they have collapsed into shouting matches, and I think they deviate too far from their purposes. Given how out of control they are, and the amount of time they have caused crashes and lag, I am asking that you delete the threads. (Whatweare (talk) 20:48, December 2, 2018 (UTC))